towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Revenge of the Resera
360px|center "Revenge of the Resera" ist ein Epos von Toa-Mata-Nui und Bioniclemaster724, indem sich die Toa Resera an den Kaldri den Entscheidenden Schlacht liefern, die das Schicksal des Universums entscheidet. Prolog Nachdem die Toa Resera von Metru Nui gegangen sind, um auf einer Insel am Nördlichem Kontinent eine Festung zu bauen und die Matoraner zu beschützen, wurde der Kanohi-Drache von den Dunklen Jägern befreit, worauf elf Toa, die Toa Mangai nach Metru Nui kamen und dort diesen besiegten. Die Toa Resera fanden die Insel Vokan und bauten sie in ein Paradies für die Matoraner um. Doch eine Gruppe skrupelloser Herrscher, die Kaldri griffen die Insel an. Doch die Toa Resera konnten sie besiegen. Doch Toa Wegarik, welcher in diesem Kampf stärker wurde, erschuf sechs neue Toa, die Toa Hagah und gab sie der Bruderschaft der Makuta zum Schutz. Doch bald waren neue Kaldri im Anmarsch und Wegarik und Torak forderten Hilfe von der Bruderschaft an...welche sie auf bekamen... Kapitel 1: Vorbereitungen Wegarik, Torak, Teridax und die Toa Hagah steckten in den Vorbereitungen für einen Kampf in Odalia. Die Toa Hagah verbreiteten, dass ein Kampf gegen die Kaldri begann. Gavorak versammelte alle weiblichen Makuta am Strand, die die Abreise vorbereiteten. Die Männlichen Makuta bereiteten die Waffen vor. "So dann hätten wir alles soweit!" Sagte Teridax und stand auf. Auf dem Gang sah er Toa Bomonga und hielt ihn an. "Was ist los, großer Teridax?" Fragte der Toa der Erde mit seiner dunklen, sympathischen Stimme. "Geb Miserix das!" Sagte Teridax und drückte dem Toa Hagah der Erde eine Tafel in die Hand. "Sie muss ihn unbedingt auf Visorak erreichen!" Warnte Teridax, "ansonsten weiß er nicht über unsere Tätigkeiten bescheid und kehrt in ein verlassenes Destral zurück, und wir wollen Miserix doch nicht verärgern." Sagte Teridax. "Ok, aber wann brechen wir dann auf, oder soll ich einen Boten-Rahkshi schicken?" Fragte Bomonga. "Wir brechen gar nicht auf. Ihr werdet auf Destral bleiben." Entgegnete Teridax. "Wir und die Toa Resera werden in wenigen Minuten verschwunden sein." Dies waren Teridax´ letzte Worte, bevor er verschwand und am Strand wieder auftauchte. Dort standen Wegarik und Torak, neben ihnen Gavorak und Gorast. "Ist dann alles fertig?" Fragte Teridax und Bitil antwortete ihm. "Wir haben alle Waffen auf die Boote geladen. Wir werden uns beeilen müssen, denn laut der Angaben der Toa werden die anderen Toa Resera bald auf Odalia eintreffen!" Sagte Bitil und begab sich auf eines der Boote. Die Fahrt dauerte lange und schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Doch als der Abend näher kam, sahen die Makuta am Horizont die Siluhette einer Insel. Sie waren angekommen. Odalia lag direkt vor ihnen. Nun mussten sie das Inselreich nurnoch betreten. * * * Lawora, Molastra und Jovan warteten ungeduldig in ihrem Schnellboot. Sie waren schon seit ungefähr 3 Stunden an dieser Position und warteten, und warteten, und warteten. Doch nichts rührte sich. Doch als die Sonne verschwand tat sich auf ein mal etwas im Wasser. Es sah aus wie hunderte von Booten. "Sie sind da!" Sagte Jovan mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er gab Molastra ein Zeichen, die das Wasser hinter dem Boot, gegen das Boot drückte. Wenig später war die Küste erreicht. * * * Die Toa Hagah hatten sich im Thronsaal von Destral versammelt. Bomonga hatte ihnen gerade die Tafel überreicht und erklärt, dass die Toa sie nach Visorak bringen sollten. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion beschlossen die Toa, dass sie gemeinsam nach Visorak gehen sollten. Kapitel 2: Reise nach Visorak Die Toa Hagah waren auf ihrer Reise zur Insel Visorak. Einst war sie die Heimat einer starken Spezies. Doch seit dem Makuta Chirox auf der Insel war, herrschten hier die Diener der Makuta, die Visorak. Die Insel wurde auch nun nach den Monstern umbenannt. Mit ihrem Schiff waren die Toa Hagah nun schon fast angekommen, doch ihnen flog ein großer Feuerball entgegen. Das schnelle Schiff, gesteuert von Gaaki wich aus. Als ein zweiter angeflogen kam, sprang Norik dazwischen und absorbierte ihn. Die Toa Hagah des Feuers rief:"Wir kommen im Auftrag der Makuta!" Doch als Antwort kam ein nächster Feuerball, welcher auch nur von Norik absorbiert wurde. Pouks schaute scharf gerade aus und sah wie ein Krieger ein Katapult betätigte. Als er nach ladete, schoss Pouks mit seinem Rhotuka-Werfer auf den Krieger, welcher auswich und sich nicht mehr rührte. "Wieso beschießt ihr uns?!", fragte Kualus laut. "Weil ihr von der Bruderschaft der Makuta seit! Sie erschufen die Visorak und scheuchten uns von unsere Heimatinsel! Jetzt leben wir hier auf dieser Insel, namens Krasoma, nahe Artidax. Verschwindet, hier kommt ihr nicht mehr vorbei!", antwortete der Krieger verärgert. Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!, dachte Kualus und fror die Katapulte der Krieger ein. Norik schoss nun mit Feuerbällen, aber nicht auf die Krieger, sondern nur auf ihre Nähe, um sie so anzulenken. Gaaki trieb das Schiff der Toa Hagah nun schneller an, indem sie mit dem Wasser hinten an dem Schiff andrückte. Weitere Krieger kamen und schossen mit Rhotuka-Rotoren. Bomonga und Norik wehrten sie mit ihren Schilden und Elementarkräften ab. Iruini erschuf einen Zyklon, welcher die Krieger entwaffnete und das Schiff der Toa Hagah noch mehr antrieb. Kualus nutzte seine Maske der Rahikontrolle und hohlte einen Muaka, einen Nui-Jaga und zwei Nui-Rama herbei. Die Nui-Rama schützen die Toa Hagah, während der Muaka und der Nui-Jaga die Krieger zurück hielten. Einer der Nui-Rama wurde von einem Blitz getroffen, welcher von dem Stab eines der Krieger ausging. Norik feuerte mit einem Feuerball gegen diesen, doch der Krieger schützte sich mit seiner Hau. Nachdem die Rahi von den Kriegern besiegt wurden, erschuf Kualus eine Eiswand und Pouks eine Steinwand und Norik eine Magmawand. Die Toa Hagah schafften es nun zu entkommen und setzten ihre Reise fort. Langsam sahen sie schon Visorak von der Ferne. "Wem sollen wir dann diese Schrifttafel geben?", fragte Iruini ungeduldig. Bomonga lachte:"Einem Makuta natürlich!" Kapitel 3: Das Reich Odalia Molastra, Jovan, Torak, Wegarik und Lawora trafen sich und Torak und Wegarik erzählten den anderen drei Toa Resera, was sie vorhatten. Sie mussten die Kaldri überraschend angreifen. Dies würde ihnen genug Zeit geben die Herrscher ausfindig zu machen und zu besiegen, wenn das der Fall ist, mussten die Makuta die Insel zerstören und die Kaldri würden ausgelöscht werden. "Atacke!" Schrie ein Makuta und die Resera sahen sich um, die Kaldri hatten die Makuta bemerkt und angegriffen. Zum Glück waren die Toa bis jetzt ungesehen und aus diesem Grund mussten sie schnell handeln. "Wir müssen sofort in das Zentrum von Odalia, wie es scheint ist es unbewacht, da so viele Kaldri hier sind!" Sagte Jovan leise und schlich voran, die anderen Toa Resera folgten ihm. Sie gingen durch einen Wald und erreichten bald eine Lichtung. "Ok, ich weiß nicht genau wo wir uns befinden, aber ich glaube wir müssen dort entlang!" Sagte Lawora leise und zeigte auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad. Die Toa Resera liefen schnell auf den Weg zu, doch etwas traf Wegarik und der Toa des Feuers fiel zu boden, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Dann sahen die Toa Resera in der Dunkelheit, wie ein Gegenstand auf sie zuflog. Molastra wich diesem schnell aus und zerschnitt die Stahlkette mit einem Wasserstrahl. "Wie ich sehe habt ihr diesen Überfall angezettelt!" Sagte eine Stimme, die den Toa bekannt vorkam - Kankroka. "Wir tun nur das, was das beste für das Universum ist!" Antwortete Molastra drehte sich um 360° und schoss eine Wasser-Welle auf den Kaldri. Dieser flog durch den halben Wald, sein Flug wurde durch einen Baumstamm abgebremst. Dann wurden Molastra und Wegarik von sich bewegenden Lianen gepackt und in die höhe gezogen. "Ist das alles was ihr zu bieten habt?" Fragte Lawora und sah Espann auf einem Baum. Seine Wunden schienen verheilt zu sein, aber dadurch sah Espann nurnoch hässlicher aus, als er es schon davor tat. Lawora benutzte nun ihre Elementarkräfte und schoss einen Elektrizitätsblitz auf Espann, dieser versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Baumstamm und lies diesen auf Lawora fallen. "Achtung!" Schrie Torak und erstellte eine Steinsäule, die den Baumstamm aufhielt. Währenddessen hatte Jovan Molastra und Wegarik befreit. Aber aus dem Wald kamen drei weitere Gestalten. Die fünf Toa schossen wild mit ihren Elementen um sich, doch die Kaldri hielten jede Attacke auf. "Ihr seid gut, Toa." Sagte eine Stimme, es war die von Mastok. Jetzt sprang Mastok auf Wegarik zu. Dieses mal wollte sie ihn umbringen, allerdings griff Wegarik zu seiner Waffe und schnitt Mastok´s Stachel ab. Diese fiel zu boden und schrie vor schmerzen. "Vielleicht hast du glück und der Stachel wächst wieder nach!" Sagte Wegarik "Ich glaube es allerdings eher weniger!" Fuhr er fort und drehte seine Lanze über seinem Kopf um den Tödlichen Schlag zu verursachen, aber seine Lanze wurde ihm aus der Hand geschossen. Nun begannen alle 10 wild um sich zu kämpfen. Torak und Lawora kämpften gemeinsam gegen Espann und Silika. Torak erstellte eine Steinwand mit kleinen Löchern und Lawora schoss immer wieder Blitze durch die Löcher. Jovan und Molastra nahmen sich Mastok und Kankroka vor. Jovan steigerte die Magnetische Anziehungskraft an Mastok´s Rüstung, sodass sie schon von einem Elektromagnetischem Netz überzogen war. Kankroka wurde an sie gesaugt und Molastra schoss einen Wasserstrahl auf die beiden, der durch das Magnetfeld geleitet wurde und den beiden einen heftigen Stromschlag gab. Wegarik kämpfte gegen Isoteri. Wegarik schoss immer wieder Feuerstrahlen auf den Kaldri des Feuers, dieser absorbierte die Strahlen allerdings immer wieder oder schoss sie zurück auf den Toa. Kapitel 4: Das Zentrum Teridax und seine Makuta hatten die äußere Verteidigungsmauer gestürzt. Überall schossen blitze aus Schatten umher, oder andere Elementarkräfte wurden eingesetzt. Die Kaldri schlugen sich wacker. Währenddessen hatten die Anführer-Kaldri es geschafft die Toa Resera abzuhängen und zurück in ihre Festung zu gelangen. Nun sah Mastok aus dem Fenster. "Wir hätten die Toa nicht unterschätzen sollen." Sagte Mastok. "Halt deine Klappe, Matok! Ich sehe doch, dass sie überlegen sind!" Sagte Isoteri. "Pridak, der faule Sohn einer Protodermislarve, hat sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht!" Entgegnete Silika, woraufhin er sich einen bösen Blick von Isoteri einfing. Sofort erstummte der Kaldri und setzte sich verlegen auf seinen Stuhl. "Du weißt wo Pridak ist, im Gefängnis der Grube. Er hat ziemlich clever gehandelt. Eine weitere Oranisation, die Liga der sechs Königreiche stand unter seinem Befehl, und er wollte das Universum erobern, dann sollte er seine Kompane hintergehen und wir wären die Herrscher geworden." Sagte Silika (siehe: League of six kingdoms). "Na sowas, auf frischer Tat ertappt!" Sagte eine Stimme, deren zugehöriger Körper nun durch das Fenster sprang. "Eine Organisation, die den großen Geist unterjochen wollte gerade mal erledigt und dann kommt schon die nächste." Sagte Teridax. Die Kaldri waren nicht erfreut den Herrscher der Schatten zu sehen. "Was willst du hier?" Fragten die Kaldri, während sie sich auf Angriffsposition begaben. Teridax begann nur zu lachen, dann bewegte er seine Hände so zueinander, dass es aussah als ob vor seiner Brust eine unsichtbare Kugel wäre, dann streckte er seine Hände nach forne. Die Kaldri wurden völlig unerwartet von einer, immer größer werdenen, Schattenkuppel erfasst und gegen die Wände geschleudert. "Keine Sorge, ihr Kaldri. Ich stehe auf eurer Seite, ich darf es nur noch nicht zeigen. Es gibt für alles den Richtigen Moment, auch für euren Sieg, dazu müssen wir allerdings zusammenarbeiten. Die Bruderschaft steht unter meinem Kommando und sie wird die Insel verlassen, solange ihr mir gehorcht. Zusammen werden wir das Universum beherrschen!" Sagte Teridax. Die Kaldri nickten. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Fragte Espann. "Ihr kümmert euch um die Toa Resera" Sagte Teridax und verließ den Raum. "Dann mal an die Arbeit!" Sagte Isoteri und sprang aus dem Fenster, die anderen Kaldri-Bosse folgten. Kapitel 5: Die Kammer Der Kampf war in vollem Gange. Die Kaldri wussten ja nicht, dass Teridax sie nur benutzte um seine Bruderschaft zu schwächen, damit er bald alleinherrscher sein würde. "Los Teridax, wo bleibst du!" Sagte ein Mastok ungeduldig zu sich selbst, als sie in der Ferne die Explosionen sah. "Hasta La Vista Kaldri!" Sagten einige Schatten-Toa aus der Armee der Bruderschaft und erstellen eine Schatten-Nova blast. Die wenigen Toa, die in der Näche waren taten dasselbe. *** Die Toa Resera hatten sich währenddessen um die Festung herum platziert und warteten auf den geeigneten Zeitpunkt um zuzuschlagen. "3... 2... 1..." Sagte Jovan und sah sich um, aber seine Freunde waren verschwunden, dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und konnte der Klinge gerade noch ausweichen. In der Rotation stieß er das Bein des Kaldri weg und schlug ihm mit seiner gepanzerten Faust ins Gesicht. "Arggghhhh..." sagte Mastok als sie sich wieder von dem Schlag erholte. "So ergeht es dir wenn du dich mit den Rettern Mata Nuis anlegt!" Sagte Jovan und ließ die Piken der Wachen durch Magnetkräfte auf Mastoks Rüstung fliegen. Die Rüstung der Kaldri war elektromagentisch aufgeladen, doch das verunstaltete Wesen erschuf nun eine Wasserwand, die die Speere abbremste. Torak und Molastra arbeiteten nun zusammen. Torak verwandelte den Boden in Sand und Molastra fügte Wasser hinzu, nun steckten sie alle im Schlamm und so konnten sich die Toa Resera von den Griffen der Kaldri lösen. Torak befreite seine Freunde und warf den Kaldri Steine an die Köpfe. Auf ein mal hörten sie ein Geräusch. "Tschuuuuu paaahhhmmmm!!!" Sie wussten was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. "NOVA-BLAST!!" sagte Torak und erschuf eine Steinsäule, schnell sprangen alle Toa Resera darauf und Torak fuhr sie weit weg. Wegarik und Lawora sahen zurück, und sahen die verzweifelten Blicke der Kaldri kurz bevor sie von Nova-Blasts aller Elemente getroffen wurden. "Das ist bestimmt eine schreckliche Art zu sterben!" Sagte Torak und konzentrierte sich die Steinsäule richtig zu steuern. "Ich will ja keine Panik schieben, aber die Druckwelle nähert uns immer schneller!" Sagte Lawora. "Versucht sie aufzuhalten!" Schrie Torak und alle Toa Resera gaben ihr bestes um die Steinsäule vor den Nova-Blasts zu schüten, doch diese wurden immer schneller. Es würde nur noch ein paar Sekunden dauern und sie wären komplett eingeholt. "Das ist unser Ende!" Dachte Wegarik. Kapitel 6: Flucht von Odalia Die Toa Resera gaben ihr bestes die Nova-Blasts abzuwehren, aber das alles brachte nichts. Torak konzentrierte sich darauf die Steinsäule richtig zu lenken, doch dann sah er sich um, was er sah begeiserte ihn überhaupt nicht. Riesiege Wellen aus Stein, Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft und allen anderen Elementen rasten auf sie zu. Torak sprang kurz in die Luft trat dann mit seinen Beinen fest auf den Boden, aktivierte seine Maske und strecke seine Arme nach forn. Nun waren sie schneller und im letzten Moment kamen sie am Meer an. Molastra erschuf eine Welle, die die Toa Resera weit von Odalia entfernte. Währenddessen Die Toa, die die Nova-Blasts erschaffen hatten und die Makuta mit ihren Armeen flohen von der Insel. Die Toa der Erde erschufen Platten, die Armee von Destral stieg auf diese Platten und die Toa der Luft schossen die Platten nach oben. Die Platten landeten im Wasser, wo die Toa des Wassers dafür sorgten, dass diese nicht untergingen. Dann gingen die Armeen zurück in ihre Boote. Teridax kam aus der Festung und sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Was er dort fand beeindruckte ihn nicht im geringsten. Lächelnd ging er weg und sah etwas auf dem Boden. Es waren fünf Gestalten, Mastok, Silika, Isoteri, Espann und Kankroka. Sie waren unter Trümmern aus Stein begraben und Mastok und Silika waren vollständig verbrannt. Espann und Kankroka waren in Eisblöcken eingefroren, nur Isoteri lag schwer verletzt unter den Trümmern. "Hilf uns Teridax!" Sagte Isoteri mit letzter Kraft. "Das würde ich gerne, aber noch ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen!" Sagte Teridax und ging weg, wissend, dass die Kaldri sterben würden. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass der Richtige Moment schon bald kommen würde (Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr). Teridax erreichte die Küste, wo die Boote gerade ablegten um zurück nach Destral zu fahren. "Wollt ihr etwa ohne mich gehen?" Fragte Teridax lachend und teleportierte sich auf das Flaggschiff. Dort wurde er von einer Makuta auf die Schulter geklopft. "Wie hast du überlebt?" Fragte Teridax. "Tja, Gavorak. Ich habe... sagen wir mal alles geregelt. Dem Triumpf der Bruderschaft steht nichts mehr im Wege, und nichts kann uns aufhalten. Und wenn es soweit ist, wirst du an meiner Seite das Universum regieren!" Sagte Teridax zu seiner verlobten. "Oh ja... dann wird uns nichts aufhalten können!" Sagte Gavorak und umarmte Teridax. "Wenn der Tag gekommen ist wird Mata Nui uns dienen und nicht umgekehrt. Dann werden wir die großen Geister sein... wir allein... ich hab schon alle Vorbereitungen für die Auslöschung der Bruderschaft getroffen." Sagte Teridax. "Oh, Teridax. Du bist so schön böse." Erwiederte Gavorak. Kapitel 7: Miserix Die Toa Hagah befanden sich auf der Insel Visorak und schlichen durch die dunklen Gassen. Die Nacht gab den Toa den Schutz den sie brauchten, oder doch nicht? Bomonga sah sich um und sah einen Rhotuka-Rotoren, der direkt auf die Toa zuflog. Er machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, wodurch ein Schutzwall aus der Erde Schoss. Ab hier übernahm Pouks er teilte den Wall in kleine Steine und schoss sie in die Richtung, von der der Rotor kam. Doch nun griffen die Visorak von allen Seiten an. Norik erschuf einen Flächenbrand um die Visorak, doch dieser wurde schnell von den Vohtarak durchbrochen. "Warum greifen die uns an?" Fragte Kualus während er einige Eispfeile auf die Visorak schoss. Gaaki verflüssigte diese Eispfeile und machte den Boden nass. Kualus fror den Boden dann ein, sodass die Visorak feststeckten. "Brauchen Visorak einen Grund?" Fragte Iruini während der unter einigen Visorak einen Luftstoß erzeugte, sodass sie Meterweit in die Luft flogen. Nun wurden die Toa Hagah eingekreist und immer näher zueinander gedrückt, bis sie Rücken an Rücken standen. "Moment mal" Sagte Bomonga und hob die Tafel des Übergangs hoch. Die Visorak erkannten was das für eine Tafel war und führten die Toa Hagah zu einer Festung. Dort trafen sie einen gigantischen Makuta, der sich mit einem gelben Wesen unterhielt. "Makuta Miserix?" Fragte Norik und kniete sich vor den Makuta. Dieser wandte sich um und gab dem gelben Wesen ein Zeichen zu verschwinden. "Die berühmten Toa Hagah. Willkommen auf Visorak." Sagte Miserix mit seiner dunklen, mächtigen Stimme. Dabei streckte er seine Arme willkommend aus. "Aus welchem Grund seid ihr auf Visorak, und verschwendet bloß nicht meine Zeit." Sagte Miserix. "Wir wurden von Teridax hier her geschickt um die diese Tafel des Übergangs zu bringen." Sagte Bomonga und überreichte Miserix die Tafel. Dieser musterte die Tafel kurz von allen Seiten, setzte sich anschließend auf seinen Thron und fasste sich an sein Kinn. "Dann ist es also wahr..." Sagte Miserix und die Toa Hagah merkten, dass sie unerwünscht waren. So schnell wie möglich verließen sie den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war beendete Miserix seinen Satz. "... die Bruderschaft hat sich gegen Mata Nui verschworen. *** Die Toa Hagah hatten den Hafen schnell erreicht und gingen in ihr Boot zurück. "So ein unheimlicher Makuta, dem würde ich nicht mal gerne unter Tags begegnen." Sagte Bomonga und schüttelte sich dabei. "Aber was hatte es mit dieser Tafel auf sich?" Fragte er. "Das ist doch egal. Wir haben unseren Auftrag ausgeführt, und kehren jetzt nach Destral zurück." Sagte Gaaki. Dann leuchtete ihre Maske, dies passierte ab und zu. Sie hatte eine Vision, und als das leuchten aufhörte fragte Norik: "Was hast du gesehen?" "Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber ich hab gesehen wie wir im Thronsaal trainiert haben, und kurz bevor ihr euch besiegen konntet tauchten die Buchstaben auf: B-E-S-T-I-M-M-U-N-G. Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?" Fragte Gaaki. "Ich glaube das können wir nur herausfinden wenn wir im Thronsaa trainieren." Sagte Iruini und erschuf eine starke Windböe, die gegen das Segel drückte. Kapitel 8: Die Geheimkammer Sofort als die Toa Hagah auf Destral angekommen waren begaben sie sich in den Thronsaal von Teridax. Dort sahen sie sich kurz um, aber das einzige was sie sahen waren Siegestrophäen, Wände und einen Thron. "Na, dann machen wir uns mal ans Training!" Sagte Iruini und schoss einen Luftstoß gegen Bomonga. Dieser Antwortete, indem er den Toa der Luft buchstäblich im Boden versinken ließ. "Los, Pouks. Zeig mir was du drauf hast!" Sagte Gaaki. Der Toa des Steins sammelte den gesamten Sand, der zwischen den Bodenplatten lag und schoss ihn auf Gaaki, diese mischte den Sand mit Wasser und schoss die Mischung zurück auf Pouks, dieser holte den Sand wieder aus dem Wasser und erschuf eine Steinwand daraus. Norik hatte sich Kualus geschnappt und schoss unaufhörlich Feuerstrahlen auf ihn. Kualus schlug sich allerdings gut, er erschuf Pfeile aus Eis und schoss sie auf Norik, dieser wehrte die Pfeile mit seinem Schild ab und schoss nun viele kleine Feuerstrahlen auf Kualus. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du mit Feuer so gut umgehen kannst!" Sagte Kualus während er an einer Wand entlang lief und diese Benutzte um sich zu Norik abzustützen. Dann drehte er sich in der Luft und auf Norik kam ein Eisweg zu. Dieser hob schnell sein Bein, wodurch eine Feuermauer entstand. "Sehr witzig, Kualus" Sagte Norik und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um einen kleinen Feuertornado zu erschaffen. Aber Kualus war schneller, als Norik die Umdrehung beendet hatte wurde er von Kualus auf den Boden gedrückt. "Ich glaube dieses mal habe ich gewonnen!" Sagte Kualus lachend und lockerte, unbewusst, seinen Griff. Diese Sekunde nutzte Norik, er nahm Kualus´ Tieftemperaturenspeer und riss ihn Kualus aus der Hand, dann warf er ihn gegen eine Wand, doch die Toa hörten kein Geräusch, es hörte sich nicht so an als ob der Stab gegen eine Wand geflogen wäre. Alle Toa Hagah beendeten ihr Training und suchten nun nach dem Speer. "Wie kann das sein?" Fragte Pouks und untersuchte die Wand, dann wollte er mit seiner Faust dagegenklopfen und sich anlehnen, doch er fiel gerade wegs durch die Wand durch. Er landete hart auf seinem Gesicht, wodurch seine Maske abfiel. "Pouks, bist du ok?" Fragte Norik. "Ja, ihr könnt reinkommen. Diese Wand existiert nicht!" Sagte Pouks während er seine Maske wieder auf seinen Kopf steckte. Nun kamen die Toa Hagah durch die Wand und bewunderten den großen Raum. Bomonga half Pouks aufzustehen. "Was ist das für ein Raum?" Fragte Iruini. "Bei Mata Nui, seht euch das an!" Sagte Gaaki und zeigte ihren Brüdern eine Steintafel. Nun las Gaaki laut vor, was auf der Steintafel stand. "Miserix stürzen... Kojol nach Artakha schicken... Avohkii holen... Maske des Lichts verstecken... Vokan ist der geeignete Platz..." Gaaki war fassungslos. "Die Bruderschaft der Makuta ist Korrupt" Sagte Gaaki schockiert. "Ihr habt es also tatsächlich herausgefunden, Toa Hagah... und das bedeutet euer Ende!" Sagte die Stimme, und als sich die Toa Hagah umdrehten sahen sie ihn, den Herrscher der Schatten, den Makuta, der Vorhatte Miserix zu stürzen. "Teridax!" Sagten die Toa Hagah im Chor und griffen zu ihren Waffen. Kapitel 9: Bara Magna Der Kampf war kurz. Teridax sperrte die Toa Hagah in einer Zelle ein, doch sie schworen ihm Rache. *** Die Toa Resera sahen eine Insel in der Ferne, sie sah gut bewacht und stattlich aus. "Wie sollen wir da reinkommen?" Fragte Lawora erschöpft und sah ihre Toa-Geschwister an. Diese waren fast genau so ratlos. "Das ist... ist das nicht Artakha?!" Fragte Lawora erschrocken. "Doch!" schrie Jovan und schwamm auf die Insel zu, allerdings war er nicht sehr erfolgreich er war viel zu erschöpft. Nun schaltete sich Molastra ein und erschuf eine Welle, die die Toa zur Küste spülte. Sofort wurden die Toa angegriffen, doch durch eine Feuerkuppel konnte Wegarik die Geschosse anhalten. Dann sahen sie es, das gigantische Wesen - Artakha. "Hört auf, ich erwarte sie!" Sagte Artakha und führte die Toa in die Stadt. Dort war ein großes Gebäude, das die Toa Resera in erstaunen versetzte. Soetwas hatten sie nie zuvor gesehen, Vokan könnte sich froh schätzen, wenn sie irgendwann mal so eine Festung bauen könnten. Vor dem Gebäude stand ein großes, Silber-Rot-Schwarzes Wesen und sah die Toa Resera misstrauisch an. Nun wandte sich das Wesen ab und verschwand im Getümmel. Artakha führte die Toa Resera in die Festung und nahm sich Jovan und Torak an seine Seite. "So... ihr beide habt die Ehre nach Bara Magna zu reisen, um dort einen Gegenstand zu holen." Sagte Artakha. "Ich bin bereit! Wie stehts mit dir Torak?" Fragte Jovan. "Aber immer doch Bruder! Ich wünschte nur, dass wir genauere Anweisungen bekommen hätten!" Erwiederte Torak. "Wir können nichts dafür, die Überlieferungen, die wir unter dem Kolosseum von Metru Nui gefunden hatten erzählten nur von einem Ort, an dem alles Begann. Bara Magna. Mehr konnte Kojol nicht übersetzen. Naja danach wurde er böse und ihr kennt ja die Geschichte. Ihr seid jetzt unsere einzige Chance! Holt ihn zurück!" Sagte Artakha. "Wir werden es schaffen, Artakha. Auch wenn ich dabei meinen Verstand verliere!" Sagte Jovan und die beiden wurden von Artakha zu einem Gold-Blauen Titanen geführt. Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein Dimensionstor. Torak und Jovan gingen auf das Tor zu und sahen sich an. "Wir sollen den Schlüsselstein holen?" Fragte Torak besorgt. "Genau, eure Bestimmung ist es Mata Nui zu retten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Sagte Artakha und führte die beiden Toa zu dem Dimensionsportal. Dann hatte Molastra eine Vision. Sie sah sieben große Gestalten vor einer gewaltigen Kuppel, mit sechs Steinen. Sie wusste was jetzt los war. "Nein! Wir sind nicht dazu bestimmt!" Sagte Molastra. Torak und Jovan hielten an, doch auf ein mal wurde Jovan von roten Krallen in das Dimensionstor gezogen. Im Reflex warf Wegarik ihm die Olmak des toten Trineo hinterher, da er wusste, wo auch immer sein Freund war, irgendwann kam er zurück. Kapitel 10: Kanoya "Was können wir tun? Wie können wir Jovan zurückholen?" Fragte Molastra, doch Artakha schob sie nur zur Seite. "Ihr könnt ihn nicht zurückholen. Er hat eine Mission zu erfüllen. Er kann erst zurückkehren wenn er diese Mission beendet hat." Sagte Artakha und verschwand. Die Toa Resera blieben noch viele Stunden in dem Raum, beschlossen dann aber zurück nach Vokan zu segeln. Jahre später Kanoya lief auf und ab. Er sah an den Horizont, er wusste dass es bald soweit war. Der Schattige hatte es ihm schon vor langer Zeit angekündigt und nun würde der Zeitpunkt kommen. Sie würden versuchen sein Reich zu erobern. "Sind alle auf ihrer Position?" Fragte Kanoya einen Matoraner, der ihm nur zunickte. Dann rannte der Matoraner los. Auf ein mal hörte Kanoya einen lauten Knall. "Sie sind an der Festungsmauer angekommen!" Hörte Kanoya einige Matoraner schreien. "Der Zeitpunkt ist da!" Sagte Kanoya und öffnete eine Luke im Boden durch diese ging er in einen unterirdischen Bunker. Hunderte seiner Wachen folgten ihm und sie verschlossen die Luke gerade rechtzeitig, bevor der Raum von den Dunklen Jägern betreten wurde. "Wie war der Plan?" Fragte ein Matoraner den großen Herrscher. "Wir werden uns einige Wochen hier untern verstecken und Trainieren!" Sagte Kanoya während er ein Schweißgerät hervorholte und die Kammertür zuschweißte. "Dann werden wir Kanoya von innen nach außen zurückerobern!" Sagte Kanoya und begann Liegestütze zu machen. Auf ein mal öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal und eine lachende Gestalt fiel in den Raum. Sie krümmte sich vor lachen und hörte nicht auf. "Bringt ihn zum schweigen!" Schrie Kanoya, als er das Lachen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. "Hahaha... Mata Nui... Hahaha... das ist alles so leicht!" Schrie die Gestalt und lachte weiter. Gerade wollten ihm die Wachen ein paar Steine in den Mund stecken als der Toa mit einem großen Stein um sich warf. Der Stein hatte die Form eines Toa. "Moment!" Schrie Kanoya und lief auf den Toa zu. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Kanoya. "Hahaha... da wo ich war... wollte niemand... haha... meinen Namen wissen... bei Mata Nui! Mein... hahaha... ich bin Jovan!" Sagte der Toa und Kanoya riss ihm den Stein aus der Hand. "Gib mir den Stein zurück!" Schrie Jovan und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Für einige Momente konnte er klare Gedanken fassen. "Dieser Stein ist der Schlüssel zur Erweckung von Mata Nui! Ohne ihn... hahaha..." mehr konnte Jovan nicht sagen bevor er wieder vom Wahnsinn gepackt wurde. "Liebe Matoraner, ich glaube unsere Pläne haben sich gerade geändert!" Sagte Kanoya und zerbrach den Stein. Epilog "Jovan ist eine Bedrohung, die wir noch nicht freilassen dürfen!" Sagte Kanoya und holte ein paar Matoraner zu sich. "Sperrt ihn ein, er wird uns noch helfen (in The Nether World 2). Die Matoraner gehorchten und öffneten eine Luke im Boden. Darunter befand sich eine kleine Kammer, die aussah wie ein sarg, nur mit Steinwänden. "Wie lang wird er da drin bleiben?" Fragte einer der Matoraner skeptisch. "Jahrhunderte, wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausende!" Sagte Kanoya während er den Raum verließ. Er erreichte eine Kammer und betrat sie. Im inneren war eine kleine Maschiene. In der Maschiene war die Form des Steins und Kanoya setzte die sechs Teile in die Maschiene. "Das ist die Bestimmung!" Sagte Kanoya und aktivierte die Maschiene. Die Schlüsselsteine wurden nun in die Unterwelt teleportiert. "Jetzt weiß nurnoch Jovan den Standort der Steine!" Sagte Kanoya und ging zu Jovan zurück. Er gab ihm eine gläserne Kugel und verschloss seinen Sarg. Kategorie:Epos